character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Composite Survivor (Canon, Character)/EMagolorSoul
Summary The Composite Survivor is a hypothetical merging of every playable survivor within the Left 4 Dead games. It's a combination of the survivor's strength, skills, speeds, weaponry, intelligence, and attributes, with the added addition of their weaknesses. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C '''physically. '''9-A with weaponry. Higher with incendiary ammo and adrenaline shot Name: Composite Survivor Origin: Left 4 Dead Gender: '''Varies '''Age: Varies. Bill, the oldest survivor, appears to be in his 70-80s Classification: Human, Survivor Powers and Abilities: Peak Human to Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Preparation (As shown at the start of each level), Weapon Mastery, Healing via first aid kit, pills, and adrenaline shot, Resurrection via defibrillator unit, Stealth Mastery, Vehicular Mastery, some degree of Martial Arts (In the form of mastering combat), Statistics Amplification via incendiary ammo (Increases the survivor's gun damage), & adrenaline shot (Increases the survivor's strength and speed), Summoning via Boomer bile, Immortality (Type 6. Can resurrect themselves into a different yet nearly identical body of themselves, could likely count as Possession as well), Survival Intuition, as well as Outbreak Survivalist, Gifted Intelligence, Molotovs & Fire Ammo can easily cause fire, Pipe bombs, explosive ammo, and the grenade launcher all can easily cause explosions, Telepathy (Can see the outlines of other survivors through solid objects), Containment Immunity(The breached zombie virus appears to hold no side affects towards the survivor), also classifies as Disease Immunity, Enhanced Senses (Capable of hearing distant gunshots, even if said gunshots were miles away), Durability Negation via fire, and Resistance to Fire (Able to shake off heated fire off like nothing, as well as being able to extinguish themselves quite swiftly) Attack Potency: Street level physically (Capable of easily killing any natural zombies, including some of the Special Infected, with just a few punches from their fists). Small Building level 'with weaponry (Capable of harming other survivors with comparable durability of their own, who could all withstand blunt trauma and major strikes coming from the Tank, they can as well defeat and kill the Tank, a zombie who's durability is far greater than that of any of the survivors, and is a zombie capable of thrashing around and destroying cars, as well as other large objects with ease, their grenade launcher should at least be comparable to, if not, no weaker than the one Whitaker, the gun shop owner in Savannah, used which was capable of completely blowing up and destroying a loaded semi-truck in one shot, which should be around buildings this size, the explosion from the grenade launcher is as well capable of completely one-shoting and killing a survivor) '''Higher '''with incendiary ammo and adrenaline shot (Both the survivor's strength and weapon damage both enhance and increase, along with the addition of explosive and fire rounds added as well). Should be able to ignore conventional durability with fired based attacks such as molotovs and incendiary fire ammo via burning and heat 'Speed: At least Peak Human (Should be slightly comparable to, if a little bit slower than the Tank at normal speeds, though they aren't as fast as the Witch). Higher via adrenaline shots (The survivor's speeds nearly doubt because of this, giving them the capability of outrunning a Tank at maximum speeds and even the Witch). Subsonic 'combat speed with melee weaponry (Capable of swinging any weighted melee weapon at such speeds, as shown of how blurry the melee becomes). '''Supersonic '''to '''Supersonic+ '''combat speed with firearms (Their weaponry should be comparable to actual firearms in the real world) 'Lifting Strength: Likely Peak Human '''(Francis was capable of catching and holding Zoey in time with just one spare hand open without any apparent signs of struggling or stress, each survivor is capable of carrying oxygen tanks, gasoline tanks, and propane tanks with significant ease, as shown in the Hard Rain campaign with them being able to back carry gasoline tanks through a few miles without any signs of physical stress after) '''Higher via adrenaline shots (The survivor's strength seemingly doubles) Striking Strength: Street class physically. Highe'r with adrenaline shots (The survivor's strength seemingly doubles, as shown with them being able to break an amusement park game with a single swing from their melee weapon in the Dark Carnival campaign) 'Durability: Small Building level (The survivor is capable of withstanding gunfire and blows coming from other survivors before getting severely injured, this as well includes the grenade launcher, they can as well withstand brutal blows and strikes coming from that of the Tank, who is capable of easily destroying cars, and other large structures) Stamina: Immensely high (The Survivors are all capable of fighting their way through thousands and thousands of zombies without barely any signs of drowsiness and physical stress while not be able to retreat, all of this under of the condition of being malnourished, with symptoms such as the lack of food & liquid drinking, lack of sleep, and bad hygiene. However, the survivors do tend to rest at the end of each act/level within a safe house for a certain period of time). Pain pills and adrenaline shots are capable of increasing and doubling the survivor's stamina, albeit only temporarily. Range: Standard melee range by themselves. Extended melee range via melee weaponry (Katana sword, Fire Ax, ETC.). Tens of meters with most ranged weaponry (Shotguns, Assault Rifles, ETC.). Likely Hundreds of meters with other ranged weaponry (Grenade Launcher, Sniper Rifles). Standard Equipment: A full list of equipment for the survivors can be seen here, along with a Race Car, and Armored Truck. Intelligence: Gifted. Each survivor is fairly well experienced under the likes of survivalism. However, other survivors do have other attributes when it comes to intelligence. For example, Bill is a retired veteran, who has major military and combat experience, which should be composed over several decades. Another example would be Nick, who is a very cunning and charismatic individual capable of using sly and manipulative tactics to con people for his own advantages. Weaknesses: Incendiary ammo can only last one round before reverting back to the weapons normal behavior, adrenaline and pills are both limited in side-affects. Category:Tier 9 Category:EMagolorSoul